russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz topbill 'Love Notes' this Saturday
November 4, 2015 Cherryz (school uniform) and Rico (school uniform) Forever Barkada teen stars Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz will star in the upcoming drama episode of IBC-13's Joe D'Mango's Love Notes this Saturday (November 7, 2015). From their debut appearance on television, Cherryz and Rico started as their two supporting role in IBC-13's primetime kilig-serye Only Me and You and now in their most promising roles in IBC-13's youth-oriented drama series Forever Barkada. Secarats premier talent Cherryz, dubbed as 'The Mall Princess', recently started as a singing career in 2014 and her debut album Cherryz Infatuation (under PolyEast Records). For Rico, he is a homegrown discovery of IBC Talent Center. Cherryz and Rico's loveteam is one of the hottest and most sought-after pairings in the Sunday afteroon youth-oriented drama series. The blooming romance of Roxanne (Cherryz) and Oliver (Rico) as their onscreen characters. During the press conference of Forever Barkada Nation, the TV show's nationwide tour, Cherryz thanked their fans for the immense support they have bestowed upon their loveteam. "Nagpapasalamat po kami ni Rico sa lahat ng mga fans na sumusuporta sa amin," Cherryz said, while she happily agreed. Cherryz and Rico gained popularity as a crushes on each other! "Crush ko po si Rico dahil mabait siya. Ma-in-love ako," Cherryz said. "Ako naman po, crush ko si Cherryz kasi cute din siya. Mas dedevelop 'yung feelings ko into love para ma-in-love na nga ako," Rico said. It marks another milestone for the drama anthology in a notch higher with a partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), the production partner and line producer of IBC-13 as they teamed-up in the very first episode of.Joe D'Mango's Love Notes. In this episode of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes titled Help Me Forget, they will play their honor high school classmates Elisse and Bryan, who will eventually find themselves bound by love. How can we forget someone we love? How can we start over again if we are hurting inside? Also part of the upcoming Joe D'Mango's Love Notes episode are Michael Tañeca, Paul Salas, Jennifer Sevilla, Dante Ponce, Sandy Aloba, Toby Alejar, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Stephanie Bangcot and Erika Mae Salas and . The Jeffrey Jeturian-directed episode is written by Jimuel dela Cruz and Dexter Hemedez, and executive producers of Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes is led by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as executive in-charge of production, and executive producers Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano. As one of IBC-13's top rating primetime shows every Saturday night has became a household name and already won the hearts of millions of viewers as it continues to give the young and old at heart with the longest-running and top-rated drama anthology by sending the love stories. Don’t miss Joe D'Mango's Love Notes this Saturday 8:15PM after Dancing with the Stars on IBC-13. For more updates, E-mail the author at his adress: dearjoe@lovenotes.fm and log on to lovenotes.ibc.com.ph, follow @LoveNotesOfficial on Twitter, and “like” Facebook.com/LoveNotesOfficial. Tweet your thoughts about this Saturday’s episode by using the hashtag #JDMLNHelpMeForget. Viewers are invited to send love notes for their special someones. The most creative notes will be aired during the program. Send your love notes to Joe D'Mango's Love Notes c/o IBC-13, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. P1,000 to every letter sender whose story is chosen for dramatization. Send your letter to: :LOVE NOTES :IBC-13, Broadcast City, :Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City Cherryz (school uniform) and Rico (school uniform) 1 Cherryz (school uniform) and Rico (school uniform) 2 Cherryz (school uniform) and Rico (school uniform) 3 Cherryz (school uniform)and Rico (school uniform) 4